Warriors: The Dark Ages: Book 1: The Fang
by Specklewing
Summary: The original characters have been assassinated by odd cats, assassins that have taken over the clans, Snakepaw must face his destiny as ThunderClan's hero to save the forest.
1. 1 Prologue

Warriors

**Prologue**

One night, the full moon shone brightly in the sky. Many cats sat on an island with a massive tree in the middle. Four cats with powerful muscles were on the tree. One was sitting with his ears pricked as if he could hear something that the other cats couldn't. This was Blackstar of ShadowClan. Another was balancing on a branch with vines tangled around it, he had one forepaw in the air as if he was about to leap down. This was Onestar of WindClan. The third cat was sitting on a thick branch, his flame-colored pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight. This was Firestar of ThunderClan. The fourth one was standing on a branch, meowing to the cats watching them. This was Leopardstar of RiverClan.

"That ends my report for RiverClan." Leopardstar meowed, taking a paw-step back. Firestar nodded to her as he walked to the tip of his branch.

"My report for ThunderClan during the past moon is short. We haven't had much danger around here recently. This Greenleaf has brought kits to our nursery. Poppydew has given birth to a litter of three kits, though we believe one might not make it." He paused, to let a sigh float into the air, then continued "The father of the kits is Berryclaw. Brook and Millie are also expecting kits. I am sad to announce the disappearance of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionroar. That is all I have to report." Firestar stepped back.

"There is a drought in ShadowClan, and Russetfur, the deputy, is training a new apprentice called Grasspaw. That is all ShadowClan has to report." Meowed Blackstar.

"You're too quiet." Onestar meowed, causing laughter from the cats below. "There is a drought in WindClan as well, but we are fleet enough to tirelessly run to the lake and back to the camp for drinks."

"If that is all, Onestar, then I must say that this gathering has come to an end." Meowed Firestar.

"WAIT!"

The four leaders pulled out of their positions to jump down. "Yes?" asked Leopardstar.

"I have had a dream at the Moonpool." Meowed Leafpool, rising to her paws. "There is darkness ahead, unreadable darkness-" The medicine cat was cut off and suddenly vanished. The cats were silent, staring in awe, then it happened.

"AUGH!"

Leafpool was falling from the top of a tree, blood flying out of her throat, her broken body landed heavily on the ground. A yowl, and all the cats turned their heads to Blackstar, who had a hole in his neck and was falling off the branch. Chaos erupted. Onestar was flung across the clearing, gashes ripped all over him. Leopardstar fell next, then Firestar climbed to the top of the Great Tree. At the tallest branch, he saw a silhouette of a cat staring at him.

"Who are you?!" he snapped, then a second later he had a huge gash in his throat, like the others, all 9 lives were taken at once. Brambleclaw died protecting Squirrelflight, many died. A huge tom leaped onto a branch.

"Don't try to escape, we are your leaders now. I am ClawLord, leader of all four assassin clans. You will have four clans, but with the leaders _I _choose. From now on, any clan cat we despise, dies. We will spare your kits, they will be raised and trained as us true clans from now on. This is our time. We rule the forest!" he yowled.

**That took me a while, I'm glad I'm done writing it. (I was eating pickles at the same time, ha ha...) so anyways, Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Snakepaw yawned, it was Leaf-bare, and it was too long. His sister, Tigresspaw, was sleeping next to him. His mentor, Wolfhowl, had woken him.

"Yewleaf wants to see you and Tigresspaw, wake her up, then go to her den." With those words, the gray warrior padded away. Snakepaw stretched, his fur as white as snow, but with stripes as blue as the Twilight sky.

"Wake up!" he yawned nudging his orange sister.

"Rrrrmph…" moaned Tigresspaw.

Snakepaw scowled at his sister's laziness. He leaned down until his muzzle was at her ear, then snapped "WAKE UP, SHADOWCLAN IS ATTACKING!"

Tigresspaw jumped up, swinging her head around. Volepaw and Pantherpaw looked up angrily, unhappy about being woken up, but Snakepaw didn't exactly care whether or not his denmates were mad at him. He led his sister out of the den, then padded up the path in the hollow's wall to the Medicine cat's den.

"Yewleaf?" he called to the yellow-colored she-cat.

"Come in."

Snakepaw padded inside the den with Tigresspaw walking behind him.

"Hi, Dovepaw." He meowed to the Medicine cat apprentice.

"Hi, Snakepaw…" mewed the white she-cat, sounding like something was wrong.

"Snakepaw, Tigresspaw, I couldn't save Vinepaw. I'm so sorry…" meowed Yewleaf, her eyes closed, as if she didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Vinepaw!" wailed Tigresspaw, running over to her gray brother's dead body. Dovepaw, who happened to be her best friend, laid her tail comfortingly on her shoulder.

Snakepaw stood where he was, eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry…" repeated Yewleaf.

"…. Sorry?... MY BROTHER IS DEAD, AND A CAT FROM THE ASSASSINS IS SAYING SHE'S SORRY?! IF YOU REALLY WANT TO APOLIGIZE, TAKE THE REST OF THE ASSASSINS AND LEAVE THE FOREST!" Snakepaw exploded with rage, whipped around, and ran, he didn't care how far, he dashed out of camp, ignoring the guards that told him to come back. Snakepaw skidded to a halt in the snow, sobbing and collapsing in a pile of snow.

"Snakepaw!"

He ignored the voice in the distance.

"Snakepaw!"

It was closer this time. "What do you want?" he called back. Dovepaw bounded through the snow, panting. She stopped next to him, Snakepaw just turned his head away from her.

"Yewleaf is convincing Burnstar to ignore what you said. We don't like to be called assassins anymore, remember?" meowed Dovepaw. Snakepaw said nothing. "All of us who heard your little remark are willing to forget it and forgive you, but I'm not. I'm sick of your bad temper, and no matter how close you and your sister are, she told me that her and the rest of your denmates are sick of it too!"

"Oh, really?" snapped Snakepaw "How do I care if only one cat won't forget what I said? It won't make Vinepaw come alive again!" he angrily stormed back to camp.

Snakepaw came back to camp, still mad. He snatched a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile and took it to an empty part of the hollow, then slashed at the prey, making feathers fly.

"I can see you're angry." It was Wolfhowl. "But, taking it out on a dead bird won't help."

"Your point?" Snakepaw mumbled through a mouthful of bird meat.

"You should be taking it out on battle-training instead." Meowed Wolfhowl.

Snakepaw nearly spat out the bird, he had been begging for battle training! Now was his chance!

"So, come on!" Wolfhowl commanded, a hint of a smile on his face. Snakepaw followed his mentor out of camp.

Tigresspaw wouldn't leave Vinepaw's body, not even when she saw Snakepaw trot out of camp with his mentor. Cricketpaw and Prowlingpaw came in. _Great. _Thought Tigresspaw.

"Looks like you're missing one of your trio, clan cat!" sneered Cricketpaw.

"We aren't supposed to discriminate them unprovoked!" snapped Dovepaw.

"Look who's talking, little birdie!" snickered Prowlingpaw, her eyes twinkling.

"Shut up, mouse-brain." Growled Tigresspaw.

"Oh, look, the clan cat can try to insult us!" teased Cricketpaw.

"Enough! Prowlingpaw, Cricketpaw, get out!" snapped Yewleaf, turning from the mallow leaves she had collected. The two cats scowled and walked away.

It was twilight, Tigresspaw sat beside Snakepaw, their eyes were closed, heads hung limply, as they silently prayed for Vinepaw to be safe in StarClan, not NightClan of the assassins. Vinepaw had entered shared skies, StarClan and NightClan shared it. Now the stepped back to let the Elders pick up their brother's body and carry it out of camp.


End file.
